


I Dream of Who

by JanessaDiane



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanessaDiane/pseuds/JanessaDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy gets all she ever wished for or does she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dream of Who

The doctor wakes and turns over. His hand grazing Amy’s shoulder.   
“Morning pond” “Morning you raggedy man.”   
Amy grasps his hand in hers and rubs the back of it.   
Later Amy stands by the mirror in the bathroom looking at herself. She hadn't believed asking both men to be part of her life would work but it did.   
She was truly happy but something kept nagging at her. Amy blinks.   
From the corner of her she thought she saw something move. She turns to find nothing there.  
She looks down at the floor to find a speck of gray. She walks closer. Upon further inspection she finds it to be a bit of sand.  
“No. It couldn't be.” She says and walks out into the bedroom.   
She puts on her outfit of the day. Jeans and a short sleeve shirt that says radiohead. One last glance of herself in the mirror as she leaves the house.  
The whole car ride to the store she tries to shake her nagging suspicion that something is awry. Who could she call?   
Rory would be working the late shift at the ER and the doctor would be off buying groceries for dinner.  
Amy walks around the store looking for a dress that would be perfect for tonight. She happened to find a short gold sequined dress that fit perfectly the label said it was summer line called dream of me. And a pair of strappy matching heels she ushered her purchase into the car and drove home.   
She found the door unlocked. She cautiously pulled her club from her kiss a gram job out of her purse and entered.   
“Hey honey” said both the doctor and Rory. “Oh, you guys scared me.”   
Later that night Amy lay sandwiched between her two sleeping men but something still felt off.   
“Let me shed some light on that.” Came a voice from the shadows.  
“Bollocks! Dream Lord! I thought we were done with you.” “I think not. I have been waiting —no plotting until the right time.”   
Amy turned to wake Rory and the Doctor but found they weren't there.   
“How did you?” “They were never really there. Its just me and you.”   
The dream lord walked around the bed and sat in the side chair.  
“The Girl Who Waited. It seems you’ll be here waiting. Again. When are you going to learn Mrs. Pond.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic id ever written. Sorry if its bad.


End file.
